Harry Meets Jesus
by Charlie Van House
Summary: Harry potter meets Jesus and they have a nice conversation. This is dealing with a theory of mine about Harry potter. Read and let me know what you think.


Harry meets Jesus

Harry Potter stood outside of Privet Drive looking at it. It was the house he lived in while he was a boy. The Dursley's still lived there. Harry only looked at it. He didn't want to go inside and cause a scene. Harry looked at the house and saw it for what it was. A testament to how _normal_ the Durley's were. Yes, normal. Since he was a boy he knew he was not normal. Harry Potter was a wizard. He saved the entire wizarding world from Lord Voldemort. Harry looked at the house remembering all the memories.

Suddenly from his right, a Man appeared. This Man was extremely muscular and was dressed in white. He had a brown beard and brown hair. He had piercing eyes and Harry knew by looking at him that he knew complete legilemency. HE saw everything because His eyes were so sharp. Another aspect of his eyes were that they showed equal love and equal wrath.

"Hello, Harry" the Man said. His voice sounded like roaring waters. "It's nice to finally meet you, one Savior to another."

"Don't tell me," Harry said annoyed, "You're another well-wisher and grateful wizard who wants to endlessly thank me for saving You from Voldemort."

"Actually, no" The Man said correcting Harry. "I am a fellow Savior. AS you have saved the Wizarding World, I have saved the muggle one."

Harry looked skeptical, "Oh you saved the muggle world, did you. Tell me, have you cured cancer, or achieved world peace. How did you save the muggle world?"

"I am Jesus Christ, and we are not so different Harry Potter." Jesus said

"Yes, I've read about you. You know we are still wondering if you were a wizard or not. A few of the things you did fall under the realm of magic, but the other stuff, turning water to wine and feeding the five thousand to even resurrecting Lazarus, no magic has ever done." Harry said

"Who do you say I am" Jesus asked.

"I believe you were and actually are God's only-begotten Son. I believe you died and rose again on the third day. I also believe you are the Savior of the muggles. Did you also die for wizards as well?" Harry asked.

Jesus answered delicately. "For muggle men who sold their souls to Satan to receive the power you are born with, yes, even though they are wrong and hopefully will turn from their wicked ways. But for your Kind, Harry, the Race of Wizardkind, the ones who are actually born with this power, I did not die for you. I am not Wizardkinds savior, Harry, You are. You died and came back to save Wizard Kind Harry. You saved them by sacrificing yourself for Voldemort. You died not only for those in the castle, you died for all Wizardkind that Voldemort would never harm them. By the charm you did when you died when Voldemort killed you, it saved all Wizardkind living and dead. You said it yourself, "I did what my mother did." Her loved saved you Harry and your love saved every wizard."

"So what are you saying" Harry asked.

"I am saying" Jesus said, "That you are a representative of Me. From the moment you were marked by Voldemort, you were destined to do what I did. You gave your life and was resurrected to save Wizardkind. Your walk through the forest toward your death shows that. You are inevitably a hero, Harry Potter, but more than a hero you are Wizardkinds savior. You can save them through Love. You are to live and save Wizard kind from multiple wars through your Love. In Time I will return to earth and reign on it forever more. You and your Kind shall be greatly rewarded when I come back. I will reward you greatly. I love you Harry and I thank you for what you have done." With that Jesus disappeared.

Harry looked at the spot where Jesus disappeared. Harry reached for his wand and twirled it in his hand. He had a lot of battles ahead of him if he wanted to save WizardKind. He readied himself for the next war.

 **And there you go. I always saw Harry as a representation of Jesus. He is like Aslan. Hopefully this can put to rest all those people who say harry potter is evil and bad. It is a modern day tale of the gospels. It's a modern day tale of wizarding Jesus. And I personally thank J.K. Rowling for writing it.**


End file.
